Until The Next Dance
by Ziggurat Rolsovitch
Summary: "Oh? You mean when you considered killing me for Shizuka. I already knew about that. Don't make such a face. I am not upset."    She gasped and her eyes shot to his impassive face. "And, yet, you still-"    "Yes." He offered his hand.


Disclaimer: Don't own this! Nor do I own any of the beautiful songs!

I got this idea when I went to see a symphony with my sis. It was really nice. Just beautiful and I hope to see them play again soon. Anyways… enough rambling, onto the story.

XxXxX

It was another of those surprises of the headmaster's. He always had one up his sleeve and tonight it was going to be a symphony they would attend.

Zero had fought it with everything he had, but the Headmaster had won out. In all honesty, she did not know just what to think about it.

The headmaster tugged on his tie as he took a seat and watched the men and women preparing their instruments. He sighed happily and leaned against the rail.

"This is going to be amazing!" He said excitedly. On the other hand, Yuuki was glad to see her father so happy. They did not spend much family time together with the academy and all.

_I wonder… if… he would be here. _She shook the thought out of her mind. _No_. she was crazy. What would a vampire be doing at a place like this anyways?  
>By the time, the symphony had introduced themselve and begun to play the prelude song No. 3 in E-flat major, Op. 55, "Eroica" - Scherzo: Allegro Vivace composed by Ludwig van Beethoven, Zero was passed out in his seat and Headmaster was smiling and happily watching. Several hours had soon passed.<p>

"I'm going to go get a drink real quick." Yuuki said quietly.

"Be quick or you'll miss the best part!" Headmaster replied eagerly. She got up from her seat with a sigh and headed outside, but she found the area empty. Nobody was there.

With another sigh she turned and bumped into somebody's back. Oops. The person turned. She was about to make a break for it and run after apologizing, but found herself unable to.

"Forgive my lack of perception Miss-" He cut himself off. "Yuuki…?"

"I'm sorry, Senpai, I ran into you." She apologized quickly, before making to leave. He caught her arm, but reined himself in immediately.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to prevent you from leaving, please… do as you wish." He caught onto the song and smile softly. Suite for orchestra No 3 in D major composed by Johann Sebastian Bach. It was one of his favorites. "Or… would you… consider dancing with me? Since we really weren't able to at the ball."

"I don't know if I can." She replied, looking at the red carpeting, rather then him. After all, she had… considered doing a horrible thing to him to save Zero. "If you knew… I don't think you'd want to."

"Oh? You mean when you considered killing me for Shizuka. I already knew about that. Don't make such a face. I am not upset."

She gasped and her eyes shot to his impassive face. "And, yet, you still-"

"Yes." He offered his hand. "You loved me enough not to go through with it. Moreover, even still… if you had… I do not think I could be angry. So then could we forget about the bad memory and dance?"

She blushed at his words. He knows she loves him? "But, why? Why do you still want to be around me when you know how terrible I am?"

"You're not terrible… And… that is an easy question. I love you. More then anything. So, please… let us not waste such a beautiful song. Will you, please dance with me, Yuuki?"

She took his hand cautiously… and finally… finally she danced with him. Oh, and he had the most beautifully happy smile. And it was perfect. They had only themselves and the music, yet it was all that was needed.

"Kaname-sama…" She whispered softly. He smiled even more if possible.

"You look absolutely lovely tonight, Yuuki. Do you remember dancing together?"

"Of course. This was always your favorite song."

"And you had to stand on my feet to be able to learn the steps."

"I thought I was always stepping on them."

He chuckled. "Don't worry. I taught you well."

"I don't think I'm very good at this."

"Nonsense. You're magnificent." He spun her and pulled her back to him. "See?"

She laughed at him. "Can such a thing as dancing really make you so happy?"

"Only if it is with you." He replied firmly. She slid her arms around his neck and hugged him closer, he had to lean down slightly to accommodate for the height difference.

"Why does the song have to end?" Her voice lowered as did his with his reply.

"Maybe it doesn't end. Maybe it just keeps playing on and on as long as you let it." He pulled back slightly and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, long and lingering, before he pulled away and pulled the rose from his pocket, before handing it to her. "I have to go. Ichijo will be searching if I take too long. Probably thinking I drown in my own cup. Until we dance again… Yuuki…"

She stared after him, before brushing her lips with her fingertips and glancing at the rose. He… knew she would be here. That sly man.

XxXxX

Headmaster looked over at Yuuki with a soft smile. In addition, Zero was stretching and yawing, just now waking up.

They headed out to the vehicle. Back to the real world of Cross Academy.

"I hope it wasn't too boring for you, Yuuki." The Headmaster said, still smiling.

"No. It wasn't boring," she said looking at the rose hidden in her sleeve. "Not at all."

Until the next dance.

XxXxX

End

Ah, yes. Suite for orchestra No 3 in D major composed by Johann Sebastian Bach is one of my all time favorites. You simple must listen to it as you read. Such an absolutely magnificent song.


End file.
